t_r_o_t_cfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Whitestar707/Time to sort our shit.
Okay guys, its time to get serious, like, for real this time. There are issues that we have started discussing, but stopped half way through because something else happened, so we need to be organized. That is why I have made this blog. Soon, (with Dapple's permission, or someone else's) I will be making a "To do list," per say, of every discussion, issue, or project that has been started, and not completed. Since nobody wants to take any real action, I will. The page will be laid out like this. There will be a list of things on the agenda 1. 2. 3. etc and from top to bottom, those are the issues we will be focusing on. Feel free to leave anything I may have missed down below. If I am given permission to do this, I will take everything that is here, and make a list on a new page based on what I (or Dapple or Ripple or whoever) deem is the most important/easiest issue to solve. NOTE: I RESPECTFULLY REQUEST THAT NOBODY LEAVES ANY SUGGESTIONS TO SOLVE ANY PROBLEMS IN THE COMMENTS BELOW. THAT IS TO BE DISCUSSED AT A LATER DATE. ONLY REPLY TO THIS IF YOU HAVE AN ISSUE OR SOMETHING THAT I FORGOT. THANK YOU :) Here are some things I thought of, in no particular order. -Thunderclan's leader: Clearly Aquila has stated that she no longer wishes to roleplay here, so, there is the issue of choosing a new leader. -Thunderclan joining: While I would like to keep it how it is, some people complain. This discussion was started but never finished. -Thunderclan roleplay: Nobody has roleplayed anything on here in a while. Obviously the things above should be solved first, but this is a very important issue to go over. -Security- This one is tricky. We need a formal, prober, member joining page so we know how many active users we have. We have had a lot of randoms coming in, but none stay. They need to feel welcome, not like they are running into an argument. -Characters- We neeed to go through every single character in every single clan on this wikia, and find out; a. Who owns them. b. Whether or not whoever owns them is active. and c. Whether or not whoever owns them wants to keep them. This leads to the next issue. -Adoption- I hear people talk about it, but is it actually working. Something needs to happen with this, whether we abolish the idea, or actually work on it and make it good. -Stray/irrelevant pages- You know the ones. Like the character pages that have no progress, old clan pages, etc. We need to delete them or something. -Roleplay- I know that not much is going on, which is why I think we need to formaly suspend all roleplaying until we fix the issues we are having. If you have any I missed, post them below. If I get permission, I will make a page with these issues on it, and I will make blog posts for each issue. We will only solve one issue at a time. I will never post a blog for the next issue on the list, until the first issue has been solved, and whatever decision was made has been executed. Category:Blog posts